Control Issues
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Takes place a few years after X3. Rogue is learning how to control her power without much assistance and it can be frustrating. Only one way to relieve that stress...Rogan, Kitty/Bobby  slight diss . Complete-No further chapters necessary.


_A/N_: My second published work for X-Men. Takes place a few years after X3. Rogue is learning how to control her power without much assistance and it can be frustrating. Only one way to relieve that stress...Rogan, Kitty/Bobby (slight diss).

_Disclaimer_: If I owned X-Men, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own X-Men, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

~~~ROGAN~~~ROGAN~~~ROGAN~~~

She sits on her bed with a book in her hands. She was looking at the page, but she was not reading it. Her thoughts were elsewhere, specifically on Logan.

Her Logan.

He has been having nightmares again, but they are not the same as they were years ago. These new nightmares were something different all together. She could tell they were not about the experimental procedure anymore. She had her questions, of course, but she did not want to pry.

Her eyes refocused on the page. Physics…the thing on which everything relied, including mutant powers, even hers. She was trying to learn how her power works in an attempt to try to control it. And, on occasion, she wanders into Professor Xavier's office; she looks through the file he kept on her. When she felt more comfortable being in the room alone, she would read his personal collection of books.

She set aside her current book, rubbed her eyes, and then put on a robe to wander the mansion. As she walked, she swept her long hair up into a messy bun, the silver streaks framed her face. It was 2:30 AM, so very few students were still awake.

She started toward the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out a soda.

_I'd kill for a beer right now. _The wolverine in her cursed.

As she sipped the cold beverage, she moved to the window. The moon was full and the stars shown in endless numbers.

There was movement on the lawn, near the edge of the property. Her heart rate started to increase. She kept watching the movements, hoping to get a better look if it came out into the light of the full moon.

Then she saw the cause: Kitty and Bobby. They ran toward the mansion. Their appearance looked disheveled. She heard them enter the mansion and up the stairs to their rooms.

Seeing them together still bothered her at times. However, tonight her thoughts quickly shifted from them to controlling her power.

She rarely had volunteers to help her test herself. Last time, Storm offered to subject herself. Everything was good for about two minutes.

"Hey Marie." A sleepy, gruff voice startled her.

"Logan, what are you doing awake?"

"Frosty and Kitty woke me up on their way in."

She watched as he reached into a hidden cupboard and pulled out a beer. Her mouth went from open to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Logan opened the bottle with ease.

"Not five minutes ago I was looking for a beer."

He arched his eyebrows in amusement.

"The…uh…wolverine in me wanted a beer." Rogue returned her gaze to the yard.

"Something you want to talk about, Kid?" He was not prepared for her reaction.

"Why do you call me that? ' Kid'…may as well call me Kiddo…squirt…I am not a kid anymore, Logan! I'm under a lot of stress these says and I don't need your condescending terms of endearment!"

This was the wolverine's temper flaring up; they both knew this, but she was struggling to push it away. His power and personality were the most difficult to keep in check.

She ran from the room and headed out the doors to the back yard. The pavement was cold and stung the bottom of her feet. She rushed toward one of the bench swings, welcoming the feel of grass on her feet now.

Once she was sitting, she hung her head in her hands. If she could confess anything aloud without fear, it would be that she did not mind having Logan's power and personality still so active. It was her only way of having any part of him at all. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down.

However, the sound of approaching footsteps alerted her thanks to the keen hearing. She did not look up, but she knew whom it was. She could smell him.

"Look Ki…Rogue…I'm sorry." The mighty Wolverine brought down by his Marie. He waited for a reaction.

She scooted over to give him room to sit. He accepted the silent invitation.

"What's up, Marie?" Concern flooded his voice.

"I'm just…trying to control my power; but no one is ever eager to help me out." She finally sat up. That was pretty much her problem in a nutshell.

"Well why haven't you asked me?"

_Because it requires physical contact and controlling my power is hard enough and if I were to touch you I would lose control of everything!_ She thought.

"It's complicated, Logan." Was what she actually said.

"Don't give me that!" He smirked. "You've never hid anything from me before."

She sighed in defeat. "It requires focus ad of course physical contact. And with you…I would…likely get distracted."

"Distracted?" Logan crossed his legs and draped his arms along the back of the bench.

"I love you, Logan." She looked at him straight in his eyes. "God help me…I love you." A sensation of relief washed over her. But then realization replaced it and the temper began to rise up again. She lowered her head back to her hands. "You know what, forget I said anything." She stood to leave.

However, a strong, yet tender, hand stopped her. Her mid-bicep-length glove hindered direct contact.

He spun her around so that they were standing face-to-face.

"How's your concentration now?" He asked in a soft tone. Without waiting for a reply, he kissed her.

She responded without much thought, letting human, and animal, instinct take over.

He put his arms around her waist; she followed suit, reaching up and wrapping her covered arms around his neck.

As the kiss deepened, she wanted to control her power more than ever. However, the multi-tasking was new and her power kicked in. She pulled away, caught her breath, and then looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, hoping she had not drained him too much. His thoughts and memories began to infiltrate her own…again. The most recent memory of her saying she loves him, their first encounter, and everything in between.

"Better than ok," he replied.

"I should go inside." Her voice came out in a whisper. "Goodnight, Logan."

He pulled her into a tender hug, brought his lips to her ear, and spoke in only a volume she could hear, "I love you too, Marie."

They pulled apart, but he insisted on walking her back to her room; they did so in blissful silence.

~~~ROGAN~~~ROGAN~~~ROGAN~~~

_A/N:_ So there it is. I'm debating about whether or not this will be the end of this story. **Please** R&R.


End file.
